If Only For One Night
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: Team Kakashi stop at an inn for the night after a mission. Team Taka is also at the same inn and Sasuke and Naruto meet up in the surrounding forest. Words are exchanged and a night will be shared. However, something unexpected happens... SasuNaru Rated for Yaoi and Mpreg. Don't like don't read.
1. Meeting in the Forest

**Hey guys. It's Hiei's Queen03 with another Fanfic. I thought that since I'm still working on the first chap of Eien no Ai, I would reward your patience while its beta'd. **my beta is currently up to his eyeballs in classes and homework and such, so don't hate him and stay calm****

**Anyway, I'm not sure on an update pattern for this story, even it's a short chapter fic (about 4-6 chapters) cuz I'm also in school **

…**If Only For One Night **

**By: Hiei's Queen03**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Team Kakashi completes a mission and decides to stop at an inn for the night. What they don't know is that Team Taka are also at the same inn and Sasuke and Naruto soon meet up in the surrounding forest. Words are exchanged and a night will be shared. What happens will change Naruto's life forever, but will it bring him and the raven avenger closer together or only further tear them apart? Only time will tell. SasuNaru. Mpreg.**

**You guys know that I don't own Naruto, don't you? I do. If I did, my Itoshii Itachi would not be DEAD!**

**oOo**

The sun was sinking fast below the horizon and a group of Shinobi were skillfully jumping through the trees, trying to make it back to their home village before nightfall.

Realizing that the feat wasn't possible, their captain, Kakashi Hatake addressed them without even looking up from the book that he was currently reading. "Guys, it seems like we're not going to make it to the border by nightfall and being in a foreign land, it probably isn't wise for us to camp in the forest for the night, so we'll stop for the night in the town up ahead at two o'clock."

Sakura Haruno nodded, while tucking a strand of her cotton candy colored hair behind her ear, while Sai merely nodded to show his understanding. However, the blonde haired boy on their team said nothing.

"Naruto, did you hear me?" Kakashi asked the normally hyperactive blonde, who currently seemed to be in his own world.

He chuckled as Naruto's his snapped up and tilted to the side in obvious confusion, causing his golden locks to spill into his face; however, he nodded after a moment and went back to staring off into space.

Knowing something was off with the blonde, Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Kakashi held his hand up, and shook his head.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat and I'll go get our keys and come find you."

After two nods from Sakura and Sai, the silver haired Jounin sighed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as he decided that he would talk to Naruto after they had dinner and gone back to the inn.

As soon as the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sakura turned to the blonde and asked, "Naruto, is everything alright? You've been really quiet since this afternoon."

Trying his best to reassure his best friend, the blonde Jinchuuriki replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's this stupid fox; he's getting on my nerves. He's been giving me some trouble, ya know."

However, Sakura was sure that there was more to the story than the blonde was letting on, but decided to let it go for now and instead, they headed to the local restaurant.

Halfway through, Kakashi appeared in a puff of a smoke, just in time to see his favourite student push his food away and stand up to leave.

"Naruto, what's up? You hardly ate anything."

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go for a walk. See you back at the inn?"

Kakashi nodded, a worried look crossing his masked features as he watched the blonde walk out the door.

When the door closed, Kakashi turned to his two remaining students and asked, "Do you guys know what's up with Naruto?"

"He said something about the fox bothering him, but I think there more to it than he was telling us," Sakura informed and Kakashi just nodded.

oOo

_He's here._

That was the single thought running through Sasuke Uchiha's mind once he saw that oh-so-familiar shock of golden blonde hair couple with those whiskered cheeks.

He was just glad that Naruto hadn't noticed him yet as he walked by. Or if he had, he wasn't making a big scene out of it.

The other members of his team looked at their leader strangely when he suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong? Why we'd stop?" Asked the only female on their team, Karin, as she pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

"It's nothing. Let's keep going," he muttered as he continue to walk.

Although he kept up his calm exterior, his mind was thrown into a whirlwind of long forgotten emotions that only returned whenever he came in contact with the blonde dobe.

They finally arrived at the local inn, where the raven was sure that the Konoha Nin would also be staying.

After they got their keys and were in their room, Sasuke turned to his team and announced, "There's something that I have to attend to. Don't do anything to stand out or draw attention to yourselves. There are shinobi from Konoha here."

'**So that what has Sasuke so wound up,' **Juugo thought to himself as he took a seat on the floor.

"Wait! If there are ninja from Konoha here, why are you going out there!?" Suigetsu asked, between sips of his water, as he watched Sasuke head to the open window.

"Because, unlike you, I know how they think so I stand a better chance of not getting caught. I'll meet you guys at the southern edge of town tomorrow morning."

And with that, the Uchiha jumped from the window and into the night. He walked to the northern edge of town, careful to stay to the shadows and soon found himself in the forest that bordered the northern half of town. There standing with his back to him, was the very person that seemed to always draw him in: Naruto Uzumaki.

_"__**I hate to cut this conversation short, kit, but we've got company."**_

oOo

Sasuke was a bit surprised when Naruto didn't move as he approached, almost as if the fox was frozen.

Moments later, however, the fox whirled around and shock passed across the normally impassive Uchiha's face at the sight. With scarlet eyes that had slits for pupils, fangs bared, and those whiskered cheeks widened, Naruto look absolutely feral.

As those crimson eyes slowly melted back into his normal aqua ones, they narrowed dangerously as they focused in on the person in front of him. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was walking here in the open like he wasn't a wanted criminal. The fox hissed, irritation colouring his tone. "What are you doing here like this, teme? Are you trying to get yourself caught before you kill Itachi?"

"I didn't come here to see you if that's what you're thinking; my team and I were following a lead on my brother and I was so focused that I didn't realize how close we were to Konoha."

"You know I'll help you out if you need me," the blonde, giving the raven a very alluring smile that sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine, "but you might want to use a transformation jutsu because while I don't think we'll have a problem with Kakashi, Sai and Sakura won't be as understanding."

The scathing remark that was trying to bubble up Sasuke's throat died when he realized that the idiot had a point. The Konoha nin had no idea what the rest of his team looked like, but they of course knew him, so he would have to disguise himself if he wanted to get out of there without causing a big scene. With that in mind, the raven did the hand signs for the transformation Jutsu and when the smoke cleared, a man with sandy brown hair and deep mahogany eyes stood in front of Naruto.

"You look hot," the fox purred, unable to contain the lust that was seeping into his voice. The thought of what was coming next was making him hard as hell. Sasuke was looking forward to their time together, but a thought struck him and he had to contain the curiosity in his voice.

"Dobe, why were you out here all alone?"

"Because Kyuu-chan sensed you earlier when we were headed towards the restaurant and I've been anxious for you ever since. I've missed you and I'm happy when we run into each other," the blonde muttered, a blush dusting his tan cheeks.

At this, Sasuke's eyebrow rose and a smirk graced his lips.

"Oh really?" They had been doing these secret meetings for a while, whenever fate would thrust the Uchiha into the path of the Uzumaki and yet, the blonde acted like this every time but he would soon fix that.

"Really. I look forward to the fact that I might get a night with you every time Tsunade baa-sama sends us on a big mission," the blonde whispered, as his lips were suddenly just inches away from Sasuke's. While he was surprised at the sudden movements, the Uchiha didn't move an inch as the fox moved in and captured his lips.

A moan escaped the fox's lips as he felt a tongue running across his lower lip, asking for entrance, which he happily granted. Feeling Naruto's knees almost give out, Sasuke backed them up to the base of a tree and slid down, pulling the fox down with him so he was now straddling his lap.

oOo

Kakashi, who was getting worried that Naruto hadn't come back yet, decided to go look for the hyperactive blonde.

Thinking that he might be in the nearby woods to train, the silver haired Jounin headed in that direction. As he was darting from branch to branch, many thoughts were swirling in his head with the Akatsuki running about; however, he realized that his thoughts were way off kilter.

A ninja not of his caliber would have fallen out of the tree at the sight of the blonde Jinchuuriki straddling the lap of a brunette boy as they were passionately making out. Kakashi, recalling Sakura's early words about the fox bothering Naruto came to mind and the Jounin turned around and headed back to the inn, deciding that Naruto simply needed to blow off some steam. As he headed back to the inn, the silver haired Jounin recalled a conversation that he had with the blonde as to his romantic relationship with his former student, Sasuke, and at the thought that it was the Uchiha who was in the forest with the blonde, Kakashi shook his head in amusement.

When he walked back through the door, without the blonde, Sakura asked, "Did you find him, Kakashi-sensei?"

Knowing the questions that would follow the initial answer, Kakashi decided to go ahead and tell her. She would find out in the morning anyway. "Yes, I found him, and decided to leave him alone for a little to finish his little make-out session. I think he'll be safe with him."

"WHAT! That jerk had us worried while he's fooling around with some local girl! When I get my hands on him, I'll-"she started ranting but gasped when the entirety of what the older man said finished processing in her mind, "Wait! Did you say 'him', as in Naruto's making out with another boy?"

"Sakura, 'he' usually implies that the subject is male," Sai supplied helpfully as Kakashi confirmed by nodding.

The rosette's mind was thrown into utter chaos as it tried to process that her best friend was gay? No, he had had a crush on her for years, so that made him bi. "Naruto's bi? Hmm, didn't see that one coming."

Not realizing that she said that last part out loud, she blushed when she heard Kakashi chuckled.

oOo

Coming up for air, Naruto got up on his feet and offered his hand to help Sasuke, who ignored it and helped himself up.

Knowing that Sasuke usually acted like a bitch, Naruto didn't take offense and instead gave the brown haired boy a foxy grin. "So beautful, do you have a separate room?"

"Hn." Was the reply as said boy started back towards the inn, with the blonde kitsune in tow.

oOo

**So I'm saving the smexing for the next as bait for you to read on! Muhahaha!**

**Please R&amp;R! It makes me very happy and a happy writer in turn makes their loyal readers happy!**

**I will try to update as my schedule allows.**

**Ja ne**

**-Queen**


	2. Heartbreaks & Steamy Nights

**Hello my loyal readers. It's Hiei's Queen03 here and I have to say I didn't expect this overwhelming love and support. I love you guys! I guess the bait must've worked! hehe… Thanks so much to everyone who read and followed/favorited my story so far.**

**Jessiej1987: I glad you think my story is so great. Thanks for being the first one to reviews. So here's more just for you**

**Melyway (Guest): I'm glad you thought my story was worth reading. I enjoyed reading your review.**

**PrincessAnime08: Thank you!**

**darkhuntressxir: I'm so glad the bait appealed to you. Great minds think alike. LOL. To reward your loyalty, I give you smex!**

**Robin the bird: You asked for it, well here it is!**

**Rosetta Violette: I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, there will be some Sakura bashing…**

**oOo**

**I DO not own the Naruto Universe or any of its characters, Kishimoto-sempai does. Besides, I don't want to own a universe where Itachi DOES NOT EXIST!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**oOo**

…**If Only For One Night **

**By: Hiei's Queen03**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Team Kakashi completes a mission and decides to stop at an inn for the night. What they don't know is that Team Taka are also at the same inn and Sasuke and Naruto soon meet up in the surrounding forest. Words are exchanged and a night will be shared. What happens will change Naruto's life forever, but will it bring him and the raven avenger closer together or only further tear them apart? Only time will tell. SasuNaru. Mpreg.**

**oOo**

As they entered the hotel and got the keys, Sasuke glanced down at the blonde fox as he recoiled into his side. Wondering what was wrong, he was just about to open his mouth when a very amusing sight came into view.

With green eyes that were hard as jade and staring darkly enough at the blonde like she could murder him with her stare alone, Haruno Sakura came storming around the corner.

"Naruto! What the hell do you thi-" She said, spotting the blonde, but stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw the other boy. "Naru, who's this?"

Thinking quickly, before the idiotic blonde could blow his cover, Sasuke said in a fake cheery tone, "hi, I'm Shinta. It's nice to meet you. You must be Sakura."

Dumbstruck for a moment at the stranger's politeness, the rosette couldn't find the word to respond. Finally she recovered. "It's nice to meet you too, Shinta."

Then turning her sights on the cowering blonde, she asked, "So, it's true then? You're bi?"

She watched the blonde fox with interest as he and the sandy haired boy exchanged looks before Naruto answered, "No, I'm not bi, Sakura."

Sasuke inwardly smirked as he watched the dumb pink-haired bitch get her hopes up just before Naruto brought them crashing back down.

"I'm gay, so I don't like girls at all."

Sasuke almost laughed at the heartbroken look on her face, but was distracted when not only Kakashi emerged around the corner, but also Karin and Suigetsu emerged from the dining area. He wasn't worried about Kakashi but knowing he would have a couple minutes until Karin could pinpoint his exact chakra signature and knowing her unpredictable fangirl nature, Sasuke knew he had to think quickly.

Turning to the flaxen haired fox, he smiled sweetly and handed the fox the spare key, saying, "I'm going upstairs, babe. Come up when you're finished here."

And with that, the brunette walked up the stairs, chuckling when he heard the pinkette sputtering, "you're seriously gay?!"

As he walked into their shared room, Juugo looked up puzzled when he closed the door but relaxed when the genjutsu was dropped.

Just seconds later, the door opened and he saw Karin and Suigetsu walk in, still arguing. Upon seeing their leader, Karin smiled knowingly, which made the Uchiha narrow his eyes.

"Sasuke, you tell us not to go starting shit, and you're causing an argument in the lobby between those Konoha nin," Suigetsu snickered, "are you seriously going to sleep with the blonde idiot?"

Sasuke said nothing, deciding to use the genjutsu to return back to the sandy haired boy they had seen in the lobby not even five minutes ago as he walked to the door. Just before he walked out, he turned back to a shocked Suigetsu and said smugly, "Yes, I am. I'll see you guys in the morning."

With that, he closed the door on a flabbergasted Karin and an even more shocked yet amused Suigetsu.

oOo

Downstairs, Sakura was still processing the bombshell that Naruto had just let loose. This was the same knucklehead that use to chase after her even if she never returned his affection due to Sasuke.

"Since when have you been gay, Naruto?"

"For a while. I think it might have something with me going into heat with the fox and all that kind of solidified it, but I started it," he said nervously. He didn't really want to tell her that it had started with the kiss goodbye and the night that he and Sasuke had shared. That was way too personal to share with anyone, well besides those who already knew.

Without warning, the blonde turned away, and began to head towards the stairs and Sakura felt rage well up inside of her. Sasuke rejecting her was one thing; he was an asshole, so she kind of expected that from him, but she never expected this from Naruto. She supposed that was why his betrayal hurt so much more. As the rage built within the medical shinobi, she just wanted to stop him. Without thinking, she did the signs for a medical jutsu that Tsunade had taught her. It was a prototype and had not been fully tested but in the trials, it knocked the subject out. She could have just punched him to knock him out and Kakashi was expecting that but she wasn't thinking. Before Kakashi could stop her, she ran forward, hands glowing blue, and tackled him to the ground.

"Sakura, what the hell-"

She pinned him down, waiting for the jutsu to take effect, but after twenty seconds, she was pushed off by the irate blonde as if nothing had happened. Green eyes widened when she realized that the jutsu had not worked.

She was roughly shoved off as Naruto angrily pushed his teammate off his legs where she had fallen.

"I can see why Sasuke doesn't want you," the pissed off blonde muttered. However, both Kakashi and Sakura heard him as clear as if he had shouted it and the rosette was left to stare dumbly after the blonde as he stalked up the stairs.

oOo

He looked at the number on the key and without hesitation, opened the door to find a shirtless brunette waiting for him on the bed.

As the blonde closed the door and locked it, he turned around to see that Sasuke had dropped the genjutsu and was advancing on him fast.

**LEMONY GOODNESS START** (Skip if no like)

Naruto moaned as a pair of soft lips met his in a passionate kiss and a pair of pale limbs roughly shoved him up against the wall. Even though a jolt of pain shot up through his back as it hit the wall, the blonde Jinchuuriki didn't mind so much. The pain never lasted long and always managed to just turn him on anyway.

As the two shinobi came up for air, Sasuke's lips made a hot trail of kisses down to the blonde's collarbone.

"Sasu-ke!"

The black haired boy kissed his way back up to the blonde's mouth in another searing kiss that made the Jinchuuriki's knees go weak as the avenger guided them over to the bed. There he laid the flaxen haired boy down

Making quick work of both of their clothes, he smirked at the sight of his secret lover. The sight of endless blue eyes already glazing over in lust, cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and his mouth slightly agape made the dark haired boy's shaft grow impossibly tighter.

He climbed back on top of the blonde, capturing one of the boy's perky nipples in his mouth enjoying the blonde's wanton whimpers that were spilling into the air. He bit softly and smirked as he heard the blonde squeal. He loved hearing the blonde's noises and the fact that he was causing them, though he would never admit it aloud.

As he switch to the other nipple the same treatment as its twin, he hissed as he felt roaming hands on his abs and then moving lower to his groin where they ghosted over the base of his dick. Grabbing them, he pinned them on either side of the blonde as his mouth move south. The blonde hissed as the raven's tongue dipped into his navel before nipping his hipbone and finally arriving at the base of the kitsune's erect penis, which he noticed with smugness had grown a little since they had played last, though not quite as large as his.

He slid his tongue over the head, collecting the precum that was oozing out of the tip, relishing in the familiar bitter essence that was uniquely Naruto's, before taking the head of the fox's penis into his mouth, earning a delicious moan from the boy lying below him. He took a little more of the dick down his throat loving the little sex sounds that were falling out of Naruto's mouth. He felt a tug on his ebony locks and knew the fox wanted more.

"Sasuke? Please, faster."]

The avenger didn't happily complied with the Jinchuuriki's request speeding up. He went faster and faster up and down on Naruto until finally the fox silently screamed as he bucked up and emptied his essence into Sasuke's waiting mouth.

As Naruto was coming down from his orgasm, Sasuke held three fingers in front of Naruto's waiting lips. There was no need for Sasuke to say a word and the blonde teen eagerly sucking on the pale digits. When Sasuke felt that his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, he slowly pulled them out of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto opened his legs and used his hands to spread himself a little more, exposing his most intimate orifice to his secret lover and whimpered.

"Please Sasuke?"

Smirking, the raven slipped a finger into the tight heat of the blonde's tanned bud. Naruto winced slightly when Sasuke slipped a second finger in. He began moving his fingers in and out of the blonde, trying different speeds and angles. All the while, Naruto was in heaven.

"Mmmm, Sasu…" the fox purred. He was going crazy, thrusting himself on Sasuke's fingers, trying to get him to go deeper. As the raven slipped the third finger in, he brushed against the blonde's prostatae, and the kitsune almost howled with pleasure.

"Mmm Sa-su-ke! Right there! Please?"

With an evil smirk on his face, Sasuke leaned into the smaller teen and whispered huskily into his ear, "where's 'right there', dobe?"

When he deemed his dobe sufficiently stretched he withdrew his hands, causing said dobe to whine in disapproval. However, the fox suddenly felt something very big at his entrance and shuddered as the raven slowly pushed in. Sasuke waited until he was in to the hilt and then stilled, waiting for his fox to adjust to his girth since it had been awhile. Wait a minute? _His fox?_ Since when did he consider Naruto Uzumaki to be his? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the boy under him moving his hips to let him know he was ready for him to move.

"Teme."

He started off with a semi-fast pace that gradually got harder and faster until he was literally fucking him into the mattress. Naruto by this point was just so filled with pleasure that forming words was an impossible feat, so he settled on moaning Sasuke's name.

The raven knew that the blonde was getting close and snaked his arm around to stroke his lover's dick in time with his thrusts and sealed the fox's lips with his own as they both went over the edge into heaven as their orgasms washed over them.

**END OF LEMON** (it's safe now)

As they lay there, Naruto cuddled up next to the raven and the blonde Jinchuuriki mumbled sleepily, "Sasuke, could you take me back to the forest?"

The raven looked at the boy next to him incredulously. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he wanted to take him somewhere he could get killed. "No! Are you totally stupid? You'll be a sitting duck for the Akatsuki once you pass out, moron."

"Fine. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed bastard and I won't feel guilty about being the first one to take your virginity."

Feeling a small smile slide on his face, he leaned down and kissed the fox's forehead as he said, "fine. I promise that I won't get killed, but neither can you."

"Hmm, okay I love you, Sasuke, "the blonde fox muttered as he drifted into the world of unconsciousness, missing the shocked look that flitted across the Uchiha's face for the second time that night.

oOo

I'm sorry that the chapter is THIS late, but school is soo demanding and when I finally had time, that was when writer's block decided to strike *meh*

Anyway I would like to hear your opinion. Did I do a good job on the lemon? Let me now by going to that little box below that allows reviews.

REVIEW or Kisame will come hunt you down!

Much love and Ja ne

-Queen


	3. Morning Afters & Pregnancy?

**Hey guys, it's Hiei's Queen03 here. I thought I'd give you guys a little treat on this dreadful Monday (at least I hope its Monday where you are) as a thank you to all who reviewed and followed and favorited!**

**darkhuntressxir: You're very welcome hehe… and trust me, Sakura will be forced to accept it, whether she likes it or not.**

**Rosetta Violetta: Oh thanks, it's nice to know that I gave you that much of a violent reaction! O.o Anyway, thanks for reading**

**pink frozen rose: Why thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Melyway (Guest): Thank you once again for reading my story! It warms my heart!**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to Itachi in an alternate universe. But in this current universe, I own NOTHING! *I will find a way to have you, Itachi! Wait for meeee!***

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**000**

…**If Only For One Night**

**By: Hiei's Queen03**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Team Kakashi completes a mission and decides to stop at an inn for the night. What they don't know is that Team Taka are also at the same inn and Sasuke and Naruto soon meet up in the surrounding forest. Words are exchanged and a night will be shared. What happens will change Naruto's life forever, but will it bring him and the raven avenger closer together or only further tear them apart? Only time will tell. SasuNaru. Mpreg.**

**000**

It shouldn't have surprised Naruto when he woke up that he didn't feel the familiar warmth of his lover by his side. Of course, Sasuke would have to leave in the morning as he couldn't afford to get caught before he avenged his family. However, he was quite surprised when he looked over to the nightstand only to see a bracelet with rubies and diamonds that were engraved in metal in the shape of the Uchiha clan fan. It sat on top of a note, which Naruto read carefully.

Dobe,

This bracelet was given to me by my mother and means a lot to me. Keep it and when everything is over and come back to Konoha, I'll expect it back. Don't you dare lose it, or I swear I'll kill you. And remember the promise we made last night.

Sasuke

Smiling as he got dressed, the fox slipped the note and bracelet into his backpack, where he knew it wouldn't be discovered easily and took off to where he knew his teammates and Kakashi were probably waiting.

Taking a deep breath, the fox opened the door to reveal two smirks and a glare from the pinkette.

"Have a good time, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a knowing glint in his eye. He was trying to ignore the hateful aura that was currently surrounding the rosette next to him.

"Yeah, I think the fox is um satisfied cause he's calmer now," the blonde muttered, looking anywhere but at his teammates. He never wanted them to know and especially not this way.

"Naruto, I never would have guessed you preferred men. I mean you have such a small-" Sai started but was cut off by Naruto who gave the pale boy a warning growl.

"I would NOT finish that sentence if I were you."

Deciding that they should go before anyone died, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Why don't you guys start heading out while I go turn the keys in."

000

The journey back to Konoha was filled with tension, as Naruto was just as quiet and in his own little world as the day before. That fact alone was starting to worry Kakashi, so he pulled the blonde to the side when they decided to stop for a lunch break.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde knew what Kakashi was asking, but he couldn't tell him the truth. "I'm just a little sore and I'm missing someone a little is all."

"Someone? Who?"

This question came from Sakura, who decided that she was over her fury. Yes, she was still pissed that her best friend had slept with another male the night before, but not even she failed to hear the sadness that laced the fox's words.

The sixteen year boy blushed as he muttered, "Sasuke."

That one name had everyone looking at the blonde with mixed reactions. Sai's was blank while Kakashi and Sakura's was confusion.

"Why would you be missing that bastard," Sakura spat out, venom lacing every word.

Thinking that telling the volatile pinkette might not be a good idea, Naruto muttered, "it's nothing. Forget it."

Looking pointedly at Sakura while at the same time placing a restraining hand on her shoulder, Kakashi said gently, "it's okay, Naruto. Go ahead."

Looking from Kakashi to his restraining hold on his pink-haired teammate, he took a deep breath before releasing it. He told himself that he wouldn't tell them the when he discovered he was gay, but he realized that there was no real way to avoid it. He would have to tell them sooner or later.

"Okay, but you can't say anything until I finish." When they nodded, he continued, "when Sasuke and I were twelve before he left the village, he came out to me. He told me he had known since he was eight that he didn't like girls and Itachi was the only one that had known before he told me. I couldn't help it and I told him how I felt about him. Things got heavy and we ended up having sex somewhere along the way. The day we fought at the Valley of the End, he kissed me goodbye and told me that he was sorry, but if he didn't kill Itachi for what he did, he felt like he'd be letting his clan down by letting their murderer live. He told me to stop trying to bring him back, he'd come back on his own once Itachi was dead. That he'd come back to m-me…"

By the end, the flaxen-haired boy was in tears. He didn't know why he was so emotional. He had just seen the Uchiha the night before. He didn't feel quite right. Why was everything getting so hazy?

He could hear Sakura's panicked calls, though they seemed distant, as his world faded to black.

000

When he woke up, Naruto found himself in a semi-dark room. Trying to see where he was, the blonde tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a gentle feminine hand and a familiar voice greeted his ears.

"Brat, I see you're finally awake but take it easy."

"Tsunade baa-chan, what happened to me?" the fox inquired to the older blonde woman. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai in the clearing.

"Kakashi said you collapsed during a mission, but he said he thought that you just needed to sleep it off. He also told me that you said the Kyuubi was bothering you lately and causing you to act strange. What's really going on, brat?"

He really didn't want to discuss his sex life with his godmother, but he somehow thought that he owed the woman an explaination. "it's been awhile since I've had sex with anyone and the fox was near someone that really ignited something and he wouldn't leave me alone until I hooked up with him."

"Relax, I already knew you were gay. Even though you always chased after Sakura, both Iruka and Kakashi told me that you tended to gravitate towards Sasuke more than you ever did towards Sakura back when you guys were on squad seven. And it also shows in how you refuse to give up on bringing him home. You've got a little crush on the Uchiha."

At that, the fox's cheeks flushed crimson as he sputtered, "S-shut up, baa-chan! It's not like that really."

000

It had been three weeks since he had come home from the mission and things were still awkward between him and Sakura.

She hadn't talked much about it, and Naruto could almost say she was avoiding him, except when they would meet for training.

After one such training session, he was seated at the base of a tree, trying to catch his breath. He didn't know why, but trainings had steadily become increasingly harder to endure over the past two weeks and it was scaring him. He told himself that he would go see baa-chan after this practice.

As he was pulling a towel out of his bag, something came tumbling out of one of the pockets and landed near Sakura, who stooped down and picked it up. When she got a good look at what it was, she nearly dropped it.

"Naruto?"

Said blonde looked up at the sound of his name and gasped when he saw the pinkette holding the bracelet that Sasuke had given him.

"When did he give you this?"

"A long time ago," the flaxen-haired boy replied quickly, snatching the bracelet out of her hand and stuffing it back into his backpack before standing up to leave.

Kakashi, who had been watching the whole thing, frowned in thought. He was wondering why the Uchiha would give Naruto something that look to be like a family heirloom before he left.

However, he was pulled from his thoughts when he saw his former student double over in pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

"I need to see baa-chan! NOW!"

000

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto whimpered as the older blonde looked down at the results of the plethora of tests they had put him through.

"Well, we're still trying to figure out the details of how this happened but in a nutshell, Naruto, you're about two weeks pregnant.

**000**

**Well, I really didn't like that chapter at all, but it needed to be written and you guys have waited long enough**

**FYI, I think that I'm just going to start updating every Monday, just because it works for me best it seems.**

**Anyway, Follow/Favorite/and most certainly REVIEW!**

**Ja ne**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	4. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

**Hiei's Queen03 here. I hope that you guys are having a happy Monday. If not, hopefully you will feel better after you read this Fanfic. :3**

**darkhuntressxir: You already know what his reaction will be, but there's a twist that you may or not have seen coming… After reading this chapter, let me know.**

**pink frozen rose: That's the idea. I hate Mondays and a good Fanfic cheers me up too.**

**Melyway: Thanks!**

**Guest: I guess you didn't have time to get on, but that's okay. Thanks for taking time to review my story. I appreciate it.**

**Robin the Bird: Welcome back! I haven't heard from you since chapter 1! LOL!**

**Rosetta Violetta: That the best thing I've heard all day. Thanks for making my day!**

**Hika-Reenie00: Thanks! This story has been in my mind for a while, ever since I read Ambivalence by Genki-angel-chan, which I loved and it is a SasuNaru Mpreg also **

**darkness0is0beautiful: I'm sorry you felt that way, but I'm grateful that you like the plot so far.**

**ZyiareHellsing: Thanks for reviewing and you're welcome**

**000**

**Now that I've got that out of the way, here comes the necessary…**

**You guys know I don't own anything except this plot that came out of my little mad yet ingenious and Itachi-obsessed mind. **

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**With that said, I think it's time to get to work…**

**000**

_Last time…_

"_Well, we're still trying to figure out the details of how this happened but in a nutshell, Naruto, you're about two weeks pregnant."_

000

I-I'm WHAT!"

This had to be a mistake. The old hag had finally lost her mind 'cause there was no freaking way that he could be pregnant.

"You're pregnant, brat," the elder blonde said softly, looking at the younger boy with sympathetic eyes. His life had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

"No, no, no! That can't be true. I mean I'm a boy; I can't carry a baby, you old hag!"

Sighing, the Godaime asked her godson, "Naruto, whether you like it or not, you're carrying a child in your stomach. Believe me, I'm just as baffled as you are, but we are trying to figure it out and the best way to help you."

He was crying so hard that he almost missed the words that the fox whispered from within his head.

'Kit, do you think this has anything to do with that jutsu that the pink-haired medic hit us with just before you met up with Sasuke?'

'I don't know.'

"Baa-chan, I don't know if this means a-anything, but Sakura-chan didn't take it too well when I told her that I was gay. She lost it and hit me with some jutsu, though I don't think she could control it well cause it didn't do anything. We were both angry with each other and I forgot about it until Kurama just brought it up."

"A jutsu? Don't tell me-" the golden haired woman muttered to herself. Then turning to Naruto, she said, "well, that it explains one part of this problem. That jutsu that Sakura used was probably the one that we were testing out. She didn't know this, but on the animals we tested the jutsu out on, both the females and the males both were impregnated after a week period. If it were still in that week period, the jutsu's side effect on the male could be reversed, but it's been two weeks since your mission so I can't reverse the jutsu without harming you and the baby."

"Tsunade, I'm sixteen goddamn years old! I'm not ready to take care of a baby! If I knew that I get pregnant, I'd never have slept with S-"

The older woman raised a blonde eyebrow as her godson cut himself mid-rant. What was he hiding that he couldn't say who he had slept with? "Come on, who was it brat? I won't tell anyone. I mean, I'll find out when the baby is born anyway," she said smirking as the fox's face flushed crimson with embarrassment before going blank.

"You'll have to wait then. I'm not giving him up because I'd be putting a price tag on his head and that's the last thing that he needs right now," he said quietly as he slipped off the hospital bed, "by the way, can I go now? I'm starving."

She simply nodded and made a mental note to reprimand Sakura the next day for the huge headache her jealousness had cause. Right now, it was late and the Godaime needed a drink.

**000**

**I know, it's short! But I was caught up in reading some the lovely BelovedShadow's lemon-filled yummy fanfics and somehow the weekend got away from me. I'll make it up to you guys! **Runs away from a mob of unhappy readers****

**Anyway, next chapter will have some Sakura bashing for all you Sakura-haters! :) It also will have some reactions from some of the rookie 11!**

**Ja ne**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	5. The Consequences of Jealousy

**Ohayo! Hope by the time you finish reading this, your Monday shall be brighter than before you read. **

**Robin the Bird: Hey, I was feeling rushed for time and did the best I could with the time I had! I hope this makes your day**

**darkhuntressxir: Well darling, one thing that you'll learn about me is that I kinda like to do the stuff that no one expects to happen so…**

**Guest: Well thanks! That just warms my heart!**

**ZyiareHellsing: You're welcome!**

**Rosetta Violette: LOL that's just too funny and even though you weren't talking about my story, that plot twist isn't a bad idea. I'll have to thank it over… For your awesome idea, I dedicate this chapter to you, my darling.**

**Melyway: Well since you ask so nicely, here it is! Enjoy.**

**Silvermane1: Thanks**

**Hika-Reenie00: I'm sorry the last chapter was soo short and I hope you're enjoying ambivalence. After you get done reading that, you should also read A Place to Call Home by KoriC 3!**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the characters from the Naruto Universe, I just borrowed them. Though, I don't get any money from it.**

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**000**

As the sun rose and its warm rays shone into the window of one Naruto Uzumaki, he stirred slightly before cracking one eye open. As he sat down, he looked down at his stomach, remembering the bombshell that had spilt from Tsunade's lips the day before. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him and he scrambled to the bathroom to tribute to the porcelain throne.

Meanwhile, at the Haruno household, Sakura was also just waking up. She was worried about her blonde haired teammate, who hadn't said a word to her since yesterday's incident. She had tried to get some information out Kakashi, but he had just said that Tsunade wanted to talk her in the morning.

Wondering why her mentor had to say on what was wrong with Naruto, she quickly showered and dressed.

As she came down the stairs, her mother stopped her. "Sakura honey, you have a summons from M'lady."

Already knowing that, the pink-haired girl simply nodded before dashing off to Hokage Tower. When she knocked and when she received the muffled reply, she opened the door to reveal a pissed off Tsunade with a cup of sake in her hands.

The rosette gulped knowing that it was never a good thing when Tsunade started drinking this early in the morning and Shizune didn't say anything. She nervously stepped in and closed the door gingerly. "Lady Tsunade, you wanted to see me?"

She was expecting the older woman to do something, but Sakura was rendered speechless when the blonde rose from her chair, marched over to the rosette, and slapped her.

"Do you have any idea what you've caused by using Ridoku no Jutsu on Naruto, Sakura? As a shinobi, you never let your emotions rule your judgment. You of all should know this!"

"I-I'm sorry, M'lady. I wasn't thinking clearly and I know that but I don't think it had any effect on-"

The girl was cut off by a loud bang as Tsunade's fist came down on her desk, nearly breaking it in half.

"Yes, it did have an effect on him, Sakura. You didn't know this but in the trials, both the male and female animals that we tested both became impregnated," the older woman growled out, put off with her apprentice at the moment, "the jutsu's reversible, but only for a one week period and because we didn't discover that Naruto was hit with the jutsu until yesterday, the one week period has expired and the jutsu can no longer be reversed."

"I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to protect-"

Again, she was cut off by an angry blonde. This was getting ridiculous and the girl's insolence at the consequences of her actions was starting to piss Tsunade off even more than the thought that she had cause her godson to suffer.

"The only thing that you were trying to protect was yourself. If Naruto was happier with another man as opposed to a woman that would be his own prerogative. It was not your call to choose that fate for him. He's suffering now because you decided to take it upon yourself to preserve your own silly jealousness. Just go. Shizune, whoever I have to see next can wait. I have to go check on the brat and make sure he hasn't tried to jump off the deep end yet."

"H-Hai, m'lady," the brunette replied hastily, casting the younger girl with a sympathetic glance as the Hokage brushed angrily past her.

000

When she arrived, Tsunade found the blonde heaving over the toilet and came up next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as the heaving finally subsided.

"Baa-chan? What are you doing here?" the blonde said in a hoarse voice, which increased Tsunade's irritation with the situation at hand. Naruto had enough on his plate with the Akatsuki after him without having to deal with being a teenage mother so to speak.

"I came to see how you were doing, brat. I mean someone has to make sure you stay healthy," she replied as she watched him down a glass of water from the sink. "Have you eaten anything, Naruto?"

"I ate earlier, but I've been a little scared to eat since then seeing as I threw it up. I don't think it likes ramen so much," he said, looking up at her with a tiny smile.

"Brat, why don't you get dressed and I'll treat you to lunch."

000

As they walked down the street towards an Italian restaurant, as Tsunade suggested that maybe he should try other foods, she noticed the blonde continually and subconsciously rubbing his stomach.

"Naruto!"

They both turned around to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walking towards them with Asuma in tow.

"How's it goin'?" Chouji asked the blonde, in between bites of BBQ chips, "We heard you just got back from a mission."

Noticing the blonde's discomfort, Ino smacked Chouji on the head. "How about you keep eating your chips and mind your own business!" Then turning to the blonde, she asked, "Where you headed?"

"Tsunade baa-chan said she treat me to lunch at the Italian restaurant, so we're headed there right now. Did you guys wanna join?"

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei owes us a lunch anyway, so why not?" Ino said, looking at Asuma as if daring him to state otherwise. When he nodded, they started to head out. Of course at the mention of food, Chouji was only happy to tag along.

000

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was more crowded than they had anticipated. It seemed like every shinobi in Konoha was in the restaurant, all the rookie 11, Sai, and Kakashi were there at least.

When aqua eyes clashed with sea foam green, a shiver ripped through the blonde Jinchuuriki as all the thoughts that led up to his current situation played through his head and quickly looked away.

Picking up on the tension between the two, Ino leaned over to the boy and whispered in her ear, "What's going on between you and Sakura?"

When he shook his head, she backed off not wanting to upset the blonde even more than he already was.

Everything was going according to plan when Naruto felt the ever increasingly familiar feeling of nausea creeping over and scurried without warning to the bathroom, leaving 11 confused faces in his wake.

"What's up with blondie?" Kiba wondered out loud, "he looked like he was going to throw up." However no one else said a word.

When he came back a couple minutes later, he was paler than when he went in.

"Naruto? What's wrong? You don't look so good," Hinata said quietly. She had grown more confident with Naruto over the years, but realized that he had no interest in girls and had been content with simply being his friend.

Looking at Tsunade, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, he took a deep breath before exhaling it. He hadn't want to tell his teammates that he was gay, let alone all of his friends, but now because of what happened, his hand was being forced and it just didn't seem fair.

"_Kit, if you think this is hard now, just wait until you have to tell Sasuke that we have his heir in your stomach."_

Groaning, he said, "No, I'm not alright. Something went wrong on the mission we were on. Sakura and I kind of lost our cool and some things went down and somehow in between then and now, I-I found out I somehow got pregnant…"

It was a few minutes before anyone said anything. Kiba was the first one to say anything.

"THE HELL! That can't be possible! Boys can't get pregnant, can they?" he looked at Tsunade who nodded in confirmation.

"It was because of the jutsu that we were in the process of creating. Sakura unknowingly hit him with the jutsu and one of the major side effects of the jutsu is that whether the subjects were male or female they both became impregnated."

Ino sidled up to him and put a comforting arm around the blonde. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Naruto. I know you already have enough to deal with without having to deal with a child on top everything else."

"So blondie," Kiba asked coyly, "who's the dad?"

This caused the blonde to blush furiously. He really didn't want to go through this, but it looked like he would have to after all. He slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and clasped the bracelet that Sasuke had given him and prayed that it would give him strength.

"What are you talking about, Inuzuka?"

"Well, you can't make a baby by yourself, even if it is a jutsu that caused it," Shikamaru retorted.

"So…" Kiba and everyone else wanted to know.

This pressure was just too much for the young fox to bare. He scrambled up from the seat and ran out of the restaurant, tears starting to pool in his cerulean eyes. In his haste he didn't realize that he had dropped the bracelet that was in his pocket.

000

"Hey, he dropped his bracelet-" Ino said picking up the piece of silver that the fox had dropped in his haste to leave.

"It's that bracelet he said he got from Sasuke," Sakura murmured glancing at the rubies and diamond that were in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol as Ino brought the bracelet back to the table. At this statement, all eyes were on her.

"Uchiha? The bastard gave Naruto that?" Kiba said, an edge of venom laced in his words.

Sakura nodded before continued. "Apparently, Naruto know a side to Sasuke-kun that we'll never get to see. He said they ended up having sex before he left the village-"

The pink haired kunoichi was cut off by Ino's squeal.

"They did what!" Tenten said, choking on her water, "so do you think Sasuke gave his heart to Naruto to hold. Do you think that why Naruto tried so hard to get him to come back to the village?"

The rosette shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I do know that Sasuke and Naruto fought the last time we came across him and the strangest thing happened. They both seemed stop moving at the exact same time. I don't know if Sasuke had him in a genjutsu, but Sasuke had his Sharigan activated. The next thing we knew, Naruto just stood there and let him leave and ever since he hasn't talked about wanting to go after him again."

"Naruto told me that they talked inside the Kyuubi's chamber that day and Sasuke told him to stop chasing after him; he'd come back on his own but not before he killed his brother for destroying his clan and his life," Kakashi said, filling in the gaps that Sakura didn't know about.

"Hmm, I suppose I should take that to give back to the brat when I go to check in on him again. He'll probably panic when he discovers that he dropped it somewhere if this bracelet means that much to him," Tsunade said, leaning over and plucking the bracelet out of Ino's hand and putting it in her pocket.

As she paid for their meal, the older woman couldn't help thinking as she looked down at the bracelet what a mess this had become.

_This makes me wonder if Sasuke's involved in this somehow and if so, how did he get that close to Naruto without Kakashi noticing._

000

In the restaurant, the shinobi were all buzzing about Naruto's pregnancy.

"Who do you think the father is?" Ino asked Sakura curiously.

"Well, the last night we were on that mission, he ended up sleeping with a local. He said that the fox was causing him to feel weird or something. If it is him, it'll be a pretty baby. The guy he slept with had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh, I don't know what happened that night," the pinkette said, slumping in her seat.

**000**

**There. All done and I hope you guys who wanted to see some Sakura bashing were thoroughly satisfied!**

**The next chapter will be a little bit of a time skip, just a heads up. I'm sorry. On the plus side, Sasuke will finally come back into the picture. Yay!**

**FYI, I know Asuma is dead BUT this is an AU sooo...**

**So you know the drill REVIEW!**

**Ja ne**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	6. The Lion's Return

**Ohayo guys. Hope your day is going well. I thought I was gonna be late with this 'cause I had to study for a lab practical in Bio *YUCK* And also, this is the chapter where the shit hits the fan, so I was thinking 'there was no way to finish it on time without rushing it a little and I didn't want that' but I got it in on time, so YAY. Anyway, thanks for all the support that you guys have given me! This is the second most reviews that I have ever gotten in the first 5 chapters! This story has 4500 hits, guys! Can we make to 5000? I think we can!**

**Melyway: Thanks for reviewing!**

**J4sm1n4: Thanks! Kawaii indeed. Here you go!**

**Clio1111: The reason's very simple: it's because it's NARU-CHAN! :3**

**ZyiareHellsing: And thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**darkhuntressxir: Why thank you darling! And the answer to your question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Robin the Bird: Thank you! You're in luck because there will be both in this chapter!**

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**Hika-Reenie00: I know I'm a meanie *wink* but your question will be answered and there will be some sasunaru, so don't worry!**

**Rosetta Violette: Well darling you get chapters dedicated in your honour when you're supportive to an author, so you deserve it! Happy reading!**

**diskidi: Thanks**

**YaoiloverXD: you got it!**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Rosetta Violette, darkhuntressxir, and Melyway for supporting this story from chapter 1 up till now! You guys rock!**

**Phew. That was a lot of typing and here comes the necessary:**

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**I OWN my Itachi posters, but sadly I don't own the actual rights to Itachi- or any of the other Naruto characters, so I must be content with writing about them until my hostile takeover takes effect…**

**000**

In the distant part of the land, Team Taka was resting in a cave. Sasuke had finally caught up to his brother and managed to kill him, although not without receiving numerous wounds and burns and such. As she was feeding him her blood, Karin noted that the raven's gaze seemed to be elsewhere.

"Sasuke, so what do we do now that Itachi's dead?" Suigetsu said through sips of his water, "I mean Juugo and I can't exactly go back to our villages and I'm sure Karin can't crawl back under whatever rock she crawled out from under and you won't exactly be welcomed back into Konoha with open arms either…"

"I didn't come from under a rock, you baka!" Karin screeched, hitting Suigetsu on the head. "I came from the Hidden Whirlpool Village, but I can't go back there anyway because it was destroyed. But I'd go anywhere Sasuke-kun goes."

"I'll also go wherever Sasuke goes," Juugo replied quietly, while playing with a bird that landed on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm thinking about returning to Konoha. I need to fulfill a promise I made to an old friend when I left the village all those years back. I promised him that I'd come back after I killed Itachi, so I guess we'll head out once I've fully recovered."

He closed his eyes to sleep once he received three nods.

000

"I hate you, Sakura."

The rosette in question winced softly but said nothing as she looked back to her blonde friend as he walked with her to get something to eat.

They had met in the lobby of the hospital where Naruto had just come from seeing Tsunade about the baby. He was due any day now and Tsunade had wanted to make sure he and the baby were doing okay. He was currently looking at his ultrasound of his little girl with a slight smile on his face as they arrived at the restaurant, where surprisingly they found Neji, Hinata, Hiashi and some other Hyuuga eating.

"Hey guys," the Hyuuga heiress called, having spotted them and waving them over. After looking at Hiashi with nervous eyes, the blonde slowly made his way over to the table and sat down next to Hinata, while Sakura sat down next to Neji.

"So Naruto-kun, how have you been? We haven't seen you in a while," Neji asked coolly, between sips of his iced tea.

"Miserable. It's so freaking hot!" the poor blonde whined after he and Sakura had ordered their drinks, "it has to be the hottest day on record and of course Tsunade-baa-chan would have to pick today to do my ultrasound. Oh! Do you want to see, Hinata?"

Giggling, the young raven nodded and smiled when her eyes saw the form of Naruto's child on the photo.

"So, Naruto," the female Hyuuga that he didn't know asked, "how far along are you?"

"Tsunade says I'm due any day now," he said, "I was glad when the morning sickness crap was finally over 'cause I hated every moment of that. And I really don't like how fat I've gotten, but she really makes me hungry all the time and overall I'm happy though she been driving me crazy with her constant kicking," he said smiling down at his swollen stomach.

"You know I honestly expected you and Hina-chan were going to have a child one day as crazy as she was over you," the woman giggled as Hinata turned a fiery shade of red.

"M-mother! D-d-don't say th-things like that!"

This statement caused the blonde to perk up. Now that the obvious was stated, he could see the strong resemblance to Hinata that this woman had.

Still chuckling, the woman turned back to Naruto and asked, "may I feel?"

Nodding, the young teen unzipped his jacket to allow her access to his stomach that was poking from under his shirt and smiled when her eyes widened slightly as she felt the baby kick. Smiling she asked, "so it's a girl, hm?"

"Yes ma'am."

Then the food arrived and Naruto was momentarily distracted. Lunch was going smoothly until the door opened and Ino flew over to their table.

"Sakura! Naruto! You two have to come to the Hokage's office right away!"

"Why? What's so important to interrupt my lunch, Ino!" the blonde snapped, causing Ino to wince at the sharpness in his voice.

"I just saw a group of Anbu escorting Sasuke and his team to the Hokage's office," she said, smirking with satisfaction when Naruto almost choked on the piece of fish that he was eating.

The blonde put his chopsticks down and stood up abruptly, walking to the entrance and out the door without second thought.

Glaring at the blonde female, Sakura placed the money for her and Naruto's meal before she too stood up and said farewell to the occupants at the table before taking her leave with Ino.

000

At the Hokage Tower…

"Well, it looks like my day just keeps getting better, now doesn't it?" Tsunade muttered as she ushered in the Anbu that had escorted the Uchiha and his team to her office. She inwardly prayed that her rambunctious godson wouldn't hear about it for a while. This isn't something that he needs right now.

"So, Uchiha why are you back?"

"I promise Naruto I'd come back to village on my own after Itachi was dead and I'm a man of my word," he said simply.

"It's going to be a headache, but if you're serious about this and you've fully renounced your ties to Orochimaru's affiliation, I can see what I can do to remove the bounty on your heads," she said, looking from one teen's face to the other. She didn't really want to do any of this, but this was a very delicate situation and she couldn't deny that having the Uchiha's Sharigan back in the village was a bit comforting to have. Not to mention, Naruto would be much happier. She had been worried about the teen's recent depression and how that would affect the baby.

She watched as the raven looked to each member of his team as if having a secret conversation with them before nodding. "We no longer have any ties to Orochimaru."

"For the time being, I'm going to need to seal your chakra just for a while. I'm afraid it's the only way I'll be able to convince the elders to pardon you."

At that request she noted with amusement that the redhead looked outraged and opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Sasuke shot her an icy look. "Karin, shut up and just let it go. If you want to be a free woman, it's necessary."

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

Just as the Godaime was about to tell the three teens what would happen during the sealing, she heard Shizune's panicked voice. "M'lady is in the middle of a very important matter. You can't go in there, Naruto-"

The older blonde inwardly sighed as the door opened and obsidian black met turquoise blue eyes as her godson barged into her office. She knew it wouldn't be long before he found out that Sasuke was back, but she hoped that it would be long enough for her to get the Uchiha settled in.

"Hey, that's the boy from that time in-" Suigetsu perked, remembering the blonde as the one that Sasuke had slept with. However he was silenced by a death glare from the moody Uchiha, whose head had snapped in Suigetsu's direction when the albino had started talking.

"So, you really are back," the blonde whispered, a small smile slipping on his face.

The raven nodded before a look of momentary surprise flitted across his face as he finally took in the blonde's whole body. "What happened to you, dobe?"

"Well this is what happens when your so-called best friend hits you with an untested medical ninjutsu and then you sleep with another boy, who ends up getting you pregnant due to said untested ninjutsu," he said, loving the look of downright fury that passed through the Uchiha's eyes before it was replaced by a look of downright shock as the entirety of what he had just uttered had sunk into the raven's mind.

"Wait? You're pregnant?"

The blonde nodded, looking down at his swollen stomach, then smiling back up at the shocked raven, "I'm due any day now."

"Naruto, hold on a minute. I want to talk to you and Uchiha, but first I need to get their chakra sealed. Can you wait with Sakura outside?"

Nodding, the blonde turned to the door to walk out before pausing. Rolling the sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow, he slipped the bracelet that the raven had given him upon the last meeting, off his wrist and walked up the raven. "Here, you told me to hold onto this until you came back, teme," the blonde said, holding the bracelet out for the boy to take. However, Sasuke surprised almost everyone in the room when he shook his head and told the blonde to keep it.

Understanding the meaning behind the gesture, Naruto smiled and slipped the bracelet back on his wrist as he walked out of the room.

000

it took a half an hour for Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu's chakra to be sealed and they were all tired, so Tsunade suggested they stay in the Uchiha manor. At the suggestion, Sasuke winced slightly, but nodded and sent his team on ahead. Tsunade said she would leave his chakra unsealed as long as he promised to behave himself because she had a feeling that they would be needing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan if the Nine Tails decided to break free during Naruto's childbirth. That decision was alright with him. At the present moment, he was more concerned with finding out how the hell the dobe had gotten himself pregnant. With his child no less.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke.

"So, how did Naruto get like that?"

He noticed the slight twitch in her hazel eyes before she spoke, "that was due to a jutsu prototype that we were doing. Not thinking, Sakura hit him with it. In the tests, the jutsu impregnated both the male and female subjects that we tested it on. In both, we could reverse the jutsu's side effects within a one week period, but I didn't become aware of it until Naruto passed out during training two weeks later," she said, giving him a knowing look that unnerved him for some reason, "So, tell me. How long were you having sex with my godson prior to that night? And please don't lie to me."

"How do you know it was me?" the raven murmured, a slight knot forming in the pit of his stomach at the thought that the woman knew what he and the blonde Jinchuuriki had been up to.

"Because when I did the genetic testing, I found markers in this child's DNA that were specific to the Uchiha clan and you're the only one left who had an interest in Naruto. So, answer my question, Uchiha."

Sighing, the raven nodded. "It's hard to put a timeline on it. We kind of just hooked whenever he was on a big mission and our paths just happened to cross."

Massaging her temples, the Godaime stood up and walked to the door. "Wait here. I'll go get Naruto."

Moments later, she returned with Naruto and to the Uchiha's great irritation, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sit," Tsunade barked as she sat down behind her desk and pulled out a wine glass and filled it halfway with sake. Taking a sip, she peered at Kakashi over the rim. "Kakashi, tell me how these two brats could pull a stunt like they did and a former Anbu leader didn't pick up on it?"

That one question had both Sakura and Kakashi looking at the Godaime. Sakura's expression was pure shock while Kakashi's was more one of amusement.

"Lady Tsunade, whatever do you mean?" he said, ignoring the glaring contest that was going on between Sakura and Sasuke at the moment.

"Kakashi, you can't honestly tell me that you didn't know that Naruto was sneaking off during missions to sleep with Sasuke," Tsunade deadpanned, placing her glass on the desk. "Not even you could be that oblivious."

"Wait, that boy in the hotel lobby was Sasuke?" the rosette exclaimed, looking over at a blushing Naruto. When he said nohing, she became angry. "Naruto! Answer me! Why would you do something foolish like that, Naruto. He betrayed us all-"

She was abruptly cut off when Naruto slapped her across the face. She gasped as she saw the crinsom eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura!" The young fox screamed. "This isn't his fault, it's yours! You're the reason I'm like this. It didn't matter to me that he betrayed the village because when we fought, it slowly clicked for me that he wasn't doing this because he was being selfish; he was doing it because his brother took everything away from him. He couldn't move on with his future until he started healing from his past. That's why I helped him. It didn't matter to me because I love him. I'm glad you did this to me because now he has a chance- OW!"

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Tsunade yelled rushing over to the hunched over blonde.

"Tsunade! My stomach hurts! I think there's something wrong! OW! GET HER OUT!"

"He's gone into labor," Tsunade muttered, before yelling for Shizune.

"Shizune! We need to quarantine him! There's a possibility that the seal holding the Nine Tails could break. Kakashi, I need you to see if Jiraya is still in the village; he's the only one who has the key that controls the seal Minato put on Naruto. Shizune, get him into the downstairs chamber; it has more space for us to work in."

"Uchiha! Come with me."

As he passed a flabbergasted Sakura, he turned his head, so that both her and Kakashi could see his new Sharingan.

"So, that's the results of what happens when two Mangekyous of the Uchiha Clan are fused. I take it those are your brother's eyes, Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired.

The raven nodded, before looking back at the pink-haired Kunoichi with hate filled eyes, venom lacing his words as he spoke. "If you ever dare to hurt Naruto like that ever again, I will make sure you die a very painful death, Sakura. Understand?"

Not waiting for her answer, he walked in the direction the Godaime had just disappeared in, leaving behind a mute Sakura and a highly amused Kakashi.

000

Three hours later, the sounds of a baby crying filled the room.

Tsunade handed the baby to Shizune to clean as Jiraya mended the seal before the Nine Tails could try to escape.

"Congratulations Naruto! It's a girl! Would you like to see?"

Shizune passed the baby to Naruto, who smiled as she looked down at his baby girl and smiled. She had wisps of black hair, dark blue almost black eyes, and whiskers that adorned each side of her face. Just as he looked down at her baby girl, he noticed her eyes were turning into crimson orbs as the piece of Kurama's chakra took hold of her.

Before he had to say anything, Jiraiya had his chakra pumping into his hand with the fuiinjutsu, sealing the Kyuubi inside the newborn.

"Sasuke-teme, come over and see your daughter!" The fox said tiredly, exhausted from labor.

The raven walked over and peered over his shoulder and looked down at his daughter. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the awestruck expression on his face as the little girl peered up at him.

"What should we name her, Sasuke?"

"I think that we should name her Sayuri."

The tired blonde beamed up at him, before looking thoughtful. "Should we give her your last name or mine? I mean both of our clans are down to their last members, so..."

"Actually, Naruto that's not true in your case. That redhead woman that Sasuke was traveling with is also one of the Uzumaki clan. We determined when we were sealing her chakra."

"No way! Really?" he said, his eyes shining at the thought that he no longer was the last of his mother's clan. "Well in that case, we should give her your last name, Sasuke."

"That's fine. Sayuri Uchiha," the raven said, a small smile slipping onto his face.

000

**I think I'll stop right here! Alrighty then, the next chapter will be the last chapter, just to let you know. **

**Again, thanks to all of you who supported me throughout this whole story and also to those who may have gotten on the bandwagon a little late. At least you got on!**

**As always R&amp;R!**

**Ja ne**

**-Hiei's Queen03**


	7. Family Relations

**Ohayo you guys. I hope your day is going great and after you finish reading my fanfic, it'll be even better. I asked you guys for 5000 hits and got 6000+. You GUYS ROCK! Anyway, this IS the last chapter *nooooo* but I had fun writing this fic and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading it.**

**Clio1111: Maybe next time… thanks for reading and I don't know about that Sakura comment, I've read some really strong reviews opposing authors writing Sakura-bash…**

**Melyway: Thanks **

**darkhuntressxir: I know I'm sorry, but thank you for the support you have given this story since the beginning. Naru-chan and I love you for it!**

**YaoiloverXD: aww thanks a lot**

**J4sm1n4: thanks **

**Hika-Reenie00: I know. Thanks for reviewing**

**Silvermane1: Thanks**

**LoneWolfsRage: Thank you very much**

**Robin the Bird: Thanks for catching that mistake… I love you and hope that you'll continue to be a fan!**

**Rosetta Violette: I'm sorry you feel that way darling but when I originally wrote the chapter, my beta agreed with me that I should write it like it was posted because how I wrote it originally didn't make since so yeah…. Your other question will be answered in the chapter *wink***

**oOo**

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**I don't own Naruto *IN A AU =)* But sadly in this universe, I don't own anything**

oOo

It had been three hours since the birth of Sayuri Uchiha and Tsunade wanted to keep Naruto and Sayuri for testing and to make sure there were nothing wrong with either one.

After the birth, Sasuke's chakra had been sealed but he hadn't minded; he was now a father. As he stepped into the doorway of the Uchiha manor, thoughts of his parents entered his mind. He wondered if his father would finally be proud of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a shock of red as Karin had jumped him, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Sasuke! Where have you been! I thought you had left us in this hellhole- Is that a smile on your face!?" she said, taking a closer look at the normally stoic Uchiha's face for the first time since he had gotten in the door.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS SMILING!" Suigetsu screamed, pointing at the raven, who promptly dropped the small smile that had been on his lips at the thought of his little girl.

"Hn. Get off of me, Karin," he said, glaring at the annoying redhead still laying on top of him. Pouting, she reluctantly and slowly got off of the raven and instead took to looking around the room.

"You look cute in these pictures, Sasuke," she gushed, looking at a picture on the wall of Sasuke, Itachi, and an older woman that she could only assume was Sasuke's mother on the beach. The raven made no response and instead walked towards the kitchen to put away the food that Tsunade had brought them earlier.

"So," the albino man said, sidling up to the Uchiha, "how's blondie doing?"

Knowing Karin would flip out, a small smirk popped up on Sasuke's face as he went back into the fridge and got Suigetsu a bottle before he turned around. "Naruto's fine. He's being kept in the hospital overnight to monitor him and the baby."

"You know I still don't get how he was able to get pregnant in the first place, Sasuke. I don't buy it," Karin said, frowning. There's no way HER Sasuke could be a father to another male's child.

"Karin, would you like to see her?" Sasuke said, smirk widening as the redhead's jaw dropped, "he went into labor and gave birth her three hours ago. Her name is Sayuri Dawn Uchiha."

At that, Karin fainted.

"I want to see her!" Suigetsu said, smirking down at the passed out redhead, "I think Karin does too. She just can't accept the fact that you're had someone else's baby and that you're gay."

Nodding, the raven took a seat on a very dusty sofa. When the redhead finally came around, he asked, "Karin, did you know that you have family?"

This caused three pairs of eyes to look at him. One pair was doubtful and the other two were curious. "No, I don't Sasuke. I told you my village was destroyed," she said, adjusting her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"You do actually. Weren't you a part of the Uzumaki clan?"

The girl nodded but didn't quite know where the Uchiha was going with this. There was no way anyone survived that slaughter seeing the only reason she was still alive was because she was away from the village at the time. "Yeah but I don't see how that ties into anything, Sasuke. The Uzumaki clan was wiped out."

"No, there's still one more Uzumaki left. The blonde boy you met earlier, his name is Uzumaki Naruto," the raven said, smirking widening just a little more at the dumbfounded look on Karin's face. However, he wasn't expecting the words that came next.

"Wait! What?" she said, momentarily shocked, but then a smile crept over her face and she squealed. "Wait if I'm related to the boy you had a baby with, that's means we're family now!"

"Shit!"

oOo

The next day, Tsunade came knocking on the door of the Uchiha manor. She waited until Sasuke came to the door and smiled at his scowl. She knew it was early in the morning, but she had a feeling he wouldn't mind when she was through. "Can I come in? I have good news."

Nodding, he moved to the side and let her come in. He frowned at how his hands were shaking slightly. This had never happened before and slightly scared him. Did her news have anything Sayuri?

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asked, coming down the stairs with Karin and Juugo hot on his heels.

"One, I've met with the elders and convinced to let you stay. None of the civilians know about any of you except for Sasuke, so you guys should be okay. It's just going to take some convincing on Uchiha's part. Second, I just thought you should know that Naruto and Sayuri are doing fine. I did some tests on Naruto and it seems that the jutsu has worn off so you two don't have to worry about a repeat…" she said, smirking as she saw a pink hue on the raven's pale cheeks.

"When can I see her?" he asked, ignoring the smirks that his team gave him.

'Hmm, it seems she already has him wrapped around her little finger.' The Godaime smiled as that she said, "They both have been discharged, so I'll have Naruto bring her to see you because the elders don't want you to leave until we get the bounty over your head cleared. Gaara, the Kazekage, was coming even before this happened, so you can see how those old geezers would be just a little worried about their own image, can't you?"

Sasuke simply nodded as the blonde got to her feet. "I'll have Naruto bring Sayuri around lunchtime. In a few days, you'll be able to move if you would like to. Naruto's finally inherited the Uzumaki manor from his mother, so he'll be moving his things in. Oh, and you should really try to get to know your cousin. He may be a knucklehead, but Naruto's really a genuine bubbly person. Ever since I told him about you, he hasn't shut up," the elder woman laughed, as she looked over at Karin before she walked out the door.

oOo

At lunch, there was a knock at the door and Suigetsu opened the door to see Naruto nervously standing there, awkwardly balancing a bundle of blankets in his arms.

Standing to the side to let the blonde in, Suigetsu sucked in a breath as he saw the baby in the young fox's arms.

"Sasuke-teme!" the fox called and headed to the living room when he heard the raven's muffled reply.

"Hey Naru. Is she okay?" The Uchiha asked as Naruto came to sit with him on the couch. Suigetsu, who had followed the blonde into the living room, almost laughed at the worried expression that flitted across the raven's face.

Naruto chuckled at the look. "Sasuke, she's fine. She's just sleeping. By the way, I bought a bottle of formula with me in case she got hungry," he said, putting his bag down on the floor.

Just then, Sayuri opened her eyes and al the eyes in the room were on her.

"Wow! She looks like a tanner version of you, Sasuke!" Suigetsu said in awe

"Aww, she perfect!" Karin gushed, "She looked almost exactly like you, Sasuke!"

"So, you're my cousin. Karin, was it?"

For the first time, aqua clashed with crimson as the two remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan were introduced.

"Yeah," the redhead said, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she spoke, "my mom once told me that the members of the Uzumaki Clan all had red hair, so why is yours blonde?"

Handing Sayuri to the raven beside him, Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You see, people say that I look like a younger version of my dad, but I have my mom's personality. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Sayuri chose that moment to start crying.

"Dobe, what's wrong with her?" asked a wide eyed Uchiha as the fox lifted the baby out his arms and cradled her in his arms.

"Sasu-chan, can you hand me her bottle out of my bag by your feet?"

"Are you hungry, Yuri-chan?" he asked, putting the bottle that Sasuke handed him and she instantly clamped her mouth down on the bottle.

"Sasu-chan?" Suigetsu asked in the ensuing silence, before he burst into peals of laughter.

All he received for his troubles were two glares from the new parents.

oOo

After the blonde left, Suigetsu burst out laughing. He couldn't believe how things had turned out.

"Baka! What's so funny?" Karin demanded.

"I just think it's hilarious that you actually have family and it turned out to be the lover of the one boy you've been pining over since that day when Orochimaru brought him to the main base!"

As Karin chased Suigetsu around the living room to try to hit him, Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his lips as he looked at the two and then at Juugo who was sitting at the window.

He never thought that he would never feel like this ever again. The feeling of freedom and happiness. His smile widened a little as he looked up at the picture of him and Itachi.

"Can you see me now, Aniki? Kaa-chan and 'Tou-san? I'm going to start our clan over and this time, there will never be any regrets. Guide me and show me the right path."

Then his thoughts shifted to Naruto. He thought ironic that what started this chain reaction was a kiss. The night he made love with the blonde haired idiot was supposed to be only for one night, but ended up leading to so much more.

**oOo**

**I don't like this ending at all. I started to go in the direction of Karin fan-girling but I decided at the last minute to put in some family bonding instead.**

**Seeing I'm not really ready to let this story go quite yet, there will be an epilogue with a time-skip. I can't promise Sakura-bashing, but I can definitely guarantee SasuNaru smexing!**

**Stay tuned and R&amp;R!**

**Ja ne**

**Hiei's Queen03**


	8. Bonds of a Kitsune

**Ohayo guys. I'm soo sorry that I missed the Monday deadline. You see what happened was bio tests + writer's block from writing back to back Naruto fanfics= 1 unfinished chapter and some very unhappy readers. But I've got it up and I'm glad you're reading! **

**This IS the last chapter in this story. And before you say, 'you said that last chapter', I know. However, I realized that I had some loose ends to patch up when I finished writing the last chapter, so I'm writing the epilogue! By the way, this epilogue takes place two years after the birth of Sayuri, just to let you guys know.**

**Clio1111: I'm sorry! Maybe hehe**

**ZyiareHellsing: Thanks a million!**

**Melyway: Thanks**

**darkhuntressxir: hehe… I bet they would and you're welcome**

**MidnightWeasel22: Thanks nii-chan!**

**Hika-Reenie00: Thanks**

**Rosetta Violette: First of all, NARUTO'S ENDING! *NOOOOOO! Faints* Second of all, thank you for supporting this chapter since day one. It means a lot that you stuck with me!**

**YaoiloverXD: Thanks. That means a lot to me**

**This last chapter is dedicated to Melyway, darkhuntressxir, and Rosetta Violette who have supported this story since the beginning. Love you guys and hope this is to your liking.**

**oOo**

**WARNING! This story contains OOCnes, but more importantly, Lemony-goodness and is not intended for innocent eyes! If you're under the ripe age of 18 or can't appreciate the flavour of fresh-squeezed lemonade, turn back now! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any mental trauma that occurs from your rebelliousness.**

**I DO own Naruto *IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE* But sadly in this universe, I don't own a damn thing. But I will eventually own Itachi! *Wait for me!***

**oOo**

The sun had just started its daily journey over the horizon, on July 23, yet a certain Uchiha Sasuke was already feeling frustrated with things

"Damnit! It's only six, and she's already up!" the dark haired man grumbled, all the while getting up to unlock the door to let his two year old daughter into their room.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the raven peering back at him with dark blue pools filled with a mixture of fear and excitement. This had been going on ever since he had insisted that Naruto make her sleep in her own room instead of sleeping with them, as she had been doing. Since then, Sayuri had not failed to come knocking on their door every day at the crack of dawn.

However, today the Uchiha couldn't be irritated with her no matter how hard he tried, as he knew the little girl wouldn't stay asleep for long.

"Daddy! Guess what today is?" the little girl said, attempting to jump on the bed, where Naruto still lay unmoving. Honestly, Sasuke couldn't fathom how his golden haired mate could sleep through the noise.

"I don't have to guess what today is," the 18 year old man said, snickering when the blonde on the bed let out a less than manly squeal when the little girl landed very close to his head, "I know today's your birthday. Now get off the bed before you hurt your mother."

Complying, the little girl jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, next to her mother. Naruto cracked open one cerulean eye and smiled at his daughter. "Happy birthday, Sayuri. Why don't you go wake up your aunt Karin and tell her I said to start breakfast and I'll be down in a bit."

Nodding, the little girl bounded out of the room and they both sighed before Sasuke turned to his blonde dobe. "How did you sleep, babe?"

Before he could answer, he felt the now familiar roll of nausea and rushed past the raven's worried expression to the bathroom to pay tribute to the porcelain God.

Sasuke came in right on his heels and rubbed the poor blonde's back as he gave a couple of dry heaves before flushing the contents down the toilet and turning to wash the taste out of his mouth. Once he was done, he turned to his dark haired lover and pecked him on the lips. "I slept well. I'm just a little nauseous this morning."

Grabbing Naruto's hand, Sasuke led them out back into the bedroom before turning around to face the blonde. In a husky voice, he whispered into the blonde's ear, "So, do I get my present now or later?"

The flaxen haired boy winked before pulling his fingers out of the hold. "You'll get your present later, birthday boy. Right now, I need you to help me by getting Sayuri out of the house so that the guys can help me set up things here."

Nodding, he followed the blonde downstairs but pulled him aside before he could appear in the noisy kitchen. "Naruto, why were you throwing up? Are you alright?"

Naruto knew he shouldn't keep this from his mate, but he want to surprise the Uchiha. The young fox had found out, after a long talk with his godmother, that the jutsu that Sakura hit him with was indeed permanent once the week period had ended and that he was two weeks pregnant.

"Naruto."

"I'm fine, damnit. I'm just a little nauseous this morning, teme. Don't go all mother hen on me cause Iruka is enough."

Before the raven could retort, the kitchen door opened and Suigetsu stuck his head out. "I thought I heard you two out here. Eggs are getting cold."

Sasuke knew that something wasn't right and Naruto was hiding something from him, but resolved to ask the fox later on that night when they were alone.

oOo

Minutes after Sasuke took Sayuri out the door with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Juugo, the doorbell rang. Naruto came and opened the door to reveal a smiling Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. The women all rushed in and along with Karin, stated setting up the decorations.

"So Naru, what's on the menu for Sasuke's and Sayuri's birthday?"

"Well, seeing as Sayuri's inherited her father's love of tomatoes and all things spicy, I was thinking we could make meatball and hamburger sliders, curry, rice balls, and sushi," the blonde fox said, while reaching under the sink to get the rice cooker and the pots and pans that they would need to cook all the food for the party.

As he got all the ingredients ready for the curry and meat, he felt his stomach roll. "Damnit!" he yelped and ran to the bathroom under the curious gazes of the females in the room.

Looking at Karin, Sakura asked, "What's wrong with Naruto?"

The redhead in question looked at the bathroom her blonde cousin had just entered with a worried expression on her face as she said, "I don't know if he wants everybody to know his business. You should probably ask him when he comes out."

And she did just that.

"Naruto? Are you not feeling well?"

The blonde felt his cheeks burn as he turned to look at the rosette. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he said, "Well you see, I'm about two weeks pregnant."

That one sentence sent the kitchen into an uproar as hugs came at the poor blonde from all sides.

"Does Sasuke-kun know yet?" Ino squealed, "He must be soo happy! He's finally rebuilding his clan."

"Well, I haven't actually gotten the chance to tell him. I was thinking that I would tell him later on tonight when we were both alone."

"Aww! How romantic!" Karin sighed, making her blonde kitsune smile. He was glad that their relationship had smoothed over; it had come a long way since they first had met each other on Sasuke's return. Naruto suspected that the fact that he had persuaded Tsunade to remove their chakra bindings early had something to do with the red head warming up to him just a little more.

Once she had come to accept that Naruto and Sayuri were a vital part of why Sasuke wanted to stay, she quickly got on board and backed off with her fangirlish claims of Sasuke. Only then did she find a love interest in Suigetsu of all people. Naruto was happy that she had found her only piece of joy and the red haired girl was now three months pregnant.

After that, it was relatively silent as they cooked the food and got up the decorations and three hours had passed before they knew it.

"Does Shikamaru know to bring Sasuke back by twelve?" Hinata asked worriedly, looking at the clock that read eleven forty-five.

Nodding, Naruto hung up a streamer. "Yeah. I let Chouji and Shika know to bring them back around eleven fifty, so they should be here any minute, so we should probably hide."

Just as they hid, the door knob turned and the door opened to reveal Sasuke with Sayuri riding on his shoulders.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sasuke and Sayuri!"

The twin looks of surprise and utter shock that were on Sasuke's and Sayuri's faces were priceless and Suigetsu flitted past them cracking up. The look of shock morphed into an amused smirk as the Sasuke put his daughter down and made his way over to his blonde mate who was standing by Karin. He only spared her a nod of approval before he wrapped his arms around his dobe and pulled him into a loose embrace.

Leaning down to steal a kiss, the Uchiha whispered, "you did all of this for me? That makes me very happy."

The fox returned the kiss before twisting out of the embrace and rushing to light the candles on the three tier cake.

The Uzumaki Manor was filled with laughter and smiles and noise of the Rookie 12 and their former sensei, Sai, Team Taka, and Tsunade.

The party seemed to be more for Sayuri as everyone had a gift for her. She got a kunai set from Tenten and Lee, books from Karin and Suigetsu, a gardening book from Juugo, a shogi set from Shikamaru and Temari, and a surprise from her mother and father.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Naruto said, handing her the box that Sasuke had given him to wrap from the both of them, "this one's from me, your aunt Karin, and your father."

The young girl eagerly tore into the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal four items. The first was a golden hairpin encrusted with pearls, and the Uchiha crest outline with rubies and diamonds. The second item was a silver necklace that had three simple circles in it. The third item was a gold necklace with the signature Uzumaki clan symbol hanging from it. The last item was a book that lay at the bottom, which Sayuri opened to reveal people that she didn't know.

"The hairpin was your grandmother's. It's always been passed down to the firstborn daughter in the Uchiha clan. And the necklace was your uncle Itachi's. I'm sure if things had turned out differently and he was still here, he'd want you to have it."

As the raven said his brother's name, Karin could see a look of sadness pass across his face momentarily before it disappeared and she squeezed his hand in comfort before she picked up the explanation.

"That's my mother's necklace; she was your grandmother's elder sister, which makes her your great aunt. That necklace was given to the eldest daughter of the heir of the clan. My mother gave it to me to continue the clan and now I'm giving it to you, so you can continue not only the future of the Uchiha clan but the Uzumaki clan as well."

"And the book was a photo album that my mother brought with her from the Hidden Whirlpool Village, which is where our clan once called home. She continued to add photos to it throughout her stay here as Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and until she died on the day I was born, so there's pictures of your grandfather as well as pictures of Jiraiya, who was my godfather and sensei to both me and your grandfather," Naruto said brightly.

"Oh! Thank you mommy, daddy, Aunt Karin! I love it!" the young girl squealed, making the people around her laugh as she ran and plopped in Sasuke's lap.

At the sight of his former leader sitting with his daughter on his lap and a small smile on his face, Suigetsu couldn't help but comment. "It seems Sayuri's reduced the big bad lion to an adorable kitty cat!" He burst into laughter at the glare Sasuke sent his way over Sayuri's head but had to duck as Karin sent a pillow his way.

"Sui, we'll see how long you keep that up after you're a father," Naruto snickered as he watched Karin berated her boyfriend.

"Oi, Sasuke. I almost forgot to tell you. Your present from me is in the fridge in the cellar," the albino male said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made the Uchiha wary.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he thumbed the ruby pendant that Naruto had gotten him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the conversation that was going on between Karin and Naruto.

"-we'll take Sayuri home with us so you can spend some quality time with Sasuke-kun," a knowing glint in her crimson eyes that had a delicious blush spreading across Naruto's cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Karin. Yuri come say goodnight. Your father and I need you to go with Auntie Karin and Uncle Suigetsu for tonight. They'll bring you back in time for breakfast."

"Okay." She said, hugging her father, who had just clasped both Itachi's necklace and the one Karin had given her, around her neck. She hopped down and ran to the blonde who scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly before handing her to Karin and giving Suigetsu her overnight bag.

As soon as the last of their guests left, the brunette stood from his spot on the armchair and made his way over to where his mate stood waiting and pulled him into an embrace. His burning curiosity about what happened in their bedroom that morning came to the forefront of his mind and he wanted answers.

"Naru, what's going on? You've been feeling nauseous for a couple of days now. Have you seen Tsunade?"

Turning around in Sasuke's arms, the blonde wrapped his own arms around the dark haired nin and smiled up at him. "Let's go in the bedroom, love."

Nodding, he led the flaxen haired boy into their shared bedroom and laid him down before lying down himself.

"So, I did go see Tsunade and we found out that I'm about two weeks pregnant. The jutsu never wore off; it's kind of permanent."

"You're pregnant," the Uchiha breathed, a small smile slipping onto his face.

Nodding, a coy smile slipped onto the Uzumaki's face as he scooted closer to his lover. "Sasuke, are you ready for your other present. You might want to go get the present Sui got you first though."

Curious as to see what the albino had gotten him, Sasuke made his way to the cellar's fridge and opened it to see a bottle of Pinot Noir on ice. Smirking, he took the bottle out of the fridge and as he got two glasses from the kitchen cabinet, he made a mental note to thank Sui the next morning.

When he entered the bedroom, he nearly dropped the bottle and wine glasses at the sight on the bed.

****Lemony Goodness (Skip if You Don't Like) ** **

The fox was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of bunny ears attached to his head.

"Dobe."

The fox looked up at Sasuke with a seductive smirk and patted the spot next to him on the bed, silently beckoning the lion to his side. Sitting down, Sasuke poured them each wine glass up almost to the top and handed one to his lover.

"To us." Nodding, they toasted before downing the liquid. Taking the glass from Naruto, Sasuke leaned in and nibbled on his lips as he placed the glasses on the nightstand. Trailing kisses to his ear, he nibbled on it before whispering, "You're becoming a little slut, Naruto."

"Well, you've never complained before, teme," he replied teasingly as he undid the Leo's clothing, as the offensive items were keeping him from what he really wanted. Once he got Sasuke in his birthday suit, he smiled as he felt the Uchiha go limp in his arms. "Oh! So you're letting me top for a change?"

"Hn. Why would I want to top on my birthday, dobe?"

"Good point," Naruto mumbled as he latched on to the raven's pulse point with ease, making him cry out. Naruto decided he wouldn't give the Uchiha a chance to retort and moved his mouth down his chest to take a nipple into his mouth. His hand snaked down to play with its twin, pinching and twisting it and making all kind of delicious sex sounds spill out of Sasuke's mouth.

Those noises were going straight to his lower regions but he decided that pleasuring the birthday boy was more important and chose to ignore his needs for the moment.

"You know, I need to treat you extra special on your birthday," the fox said coyly as he settled down between his lover's legs.

"I'm flattered," the raven almost growled with need, "but are you going to give it to me anytime tonight or what?"

"So willing to give, yet as impatient as always. But then again, that part of what made me fall in love with you." Naruto grinned as he placed two fingers in front of pale thin lips in a silent command. The raven shuddered slightly as he slipped them into his hot cavern, nipping at tan fingers to show his displeasure before he began swirling his tongue around and between the tan digits, covering them in saliva.

Rather than replying, Sasuke instead settled on pulling his fox into a searing kiss which distracted the Uchiha from the digit that was now breaching tight ring of puckered skin and slowly pushing in.

Seeing that there was no resistance the blonde added the second finger and paused when he heard a hiss of discomfort from the dark haired man below him. However, the pain was forgotten when Sasuke felt a warm wetness on his throbbing shaft and looked down to see the arousing sight of his dobe bobbing up and down on his swollen member as he prepared him. Suddenly, a the blonde brushed up against his prostate and Sasuke was so high on the pleasure that he didn't even feel as Naruto inserted the third finger and began to stretch him.

Naaruto chuckled at the whimper that escaped the Uchiha lips at the loss of the fingers inside him. "Patience, love. Let me just lube up," the fox whispered huskily, as he reached over into the bedside drawer and retrieved the lube. Using his thumb, he flipped the cap and poured a healthy dose into his palm and lathered it on his cock, hissing as the cool liquid hit his heated skin. Throwing the little bottle somewhere behind him, the fox positioned himself in between the lion's legs and slowly began to enter his lover.

As he slowly inched himself into the hot wet passage, he had to will himself not to just ram the raven like his instincts were telling him to do and remember that while he was in heaven, his lover was in pain. He was reminded of that by the little whimpers of discomfort that floated into his ears from below.

"Dobe. J-just move!"

The blonde man complied with the raven, pulling out slowly and starting a slow but deep rhythm until he felt Sasuke relax around his shaft and only then did he dare to increase the tempo.

"Naruto, d-don't treat me like a woman- AHH!" The raven made to gripe, but found that he lost his breath when Naruto quite viciously thrusted into his prostate. From then on in, all the Uchiha could do was moan as Naruto viciously thrusted into him, hitting his prostate every time.

"N-Naruto! I-I can't-"

Understanding that his lover was dangerously close, Naruto grabbed his dick pumping in time to his thrusts. Within seconds, he felt Sasuke stiffen before jets of sticky white cum landed on both of their stomachs. Sasuke's tightening walls sent Naruto over the edge seconds after him. And they collapsed onto the bed in a tired heap.

****Lemony Goodness End (It's safe to read now) ****

As they lay there cuddling in each other's arms, Sasuke laid his hand on his fox's stomach, rubbing small soothing circles , making the blonde haired man purr.

"I can't believe that we're having another baby. That makes me very happy to know that we're not only rebuilding the Uchiha clan but the Uzumaki clan as well. I love you."

The smile he received from the fox was well worth it. "I love you too," he murmured sleepily, as he ran his hand across the bond mark he made on the raven the night they made love after he had come home to him.

Sasuke pulled the covers to keep them warm and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

oOo

Winter had come and gone and now spring was hear. It was May and our favourite blonde fox was due any day now. Tsunade had surprised both him and Sasuke with news that the blonde was carrying twins and so they had taken extra precautions to minimize any risk of harm to the fox or his kits. He had been confined to the Uzumaki Manor, which had greatly displeased the kitsune and Karin and Suigetsu had temporarily moved back into the Uzumaki Manor, with their daughter Mina, to look after Sayuri when Sasuke had been called away on a mission. The year Sayuri was born, both Naruto and Sasuke had taken the Chuunin exam and passed.

Currently, Naruto was lying in his bed, reading a scroll. The twins had been sucking up all of his chakra and even with Kurama's extra chakra, he still barely had any strength to do normal things without help, which bothered the normally overactive blonde. Tired, he laid the scroll aside and rolled over so that he could sleep on his side when he felt a sharp pain rip through his abdomen.

"AH! Karin!" He yelled, seeing the flash of red as she went past his room. When she came dashing in, after putting Mina down in her crib, she found her cousin hunched over in his bed, clutching his stomach.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

"I need you to take me to Tsunade NOW! I think the babies are ready to come into this world!"

At that, Karin ran out of the room to yell at Suigetsu. "Sui, I need you to watch Mina! I think Naruto's gone into labor. Wait, can you go see if Juugo can sense Sasuke anywhere near the village? I know that Naruto'll want him there for the birth."

Nodding, Suigetsu scooped the now sleeping baby into his arms and went to find Juugo while Karin scooped the blonde fox into her arms and began to run to the hospital in the middle of town.

As they got near the hospital, Karin saw Sakura walking from the opposite direction and yelled out the girl's name. Upon seeing the convulsing fox, the rosette sprang in action and yelled at someone inside to get a stretcher and alert Tsunade of what was happened.

When Tsunade got to the operating room, she smiled at Karin before turning to Sakura and Hinata, noting that they had already numbed the blonde and were ready to operate.

"Hey there, brat."

"Where's Sasuke? I need him here," the blonde whimpered through the pain. Tsunade smiled down at the blonde. "He's twenty minutes outside the village, so he'll be here in time to see his children. Don't worry. What I need you to relax for me, brat. It'll help us to help you."

As she made the first incision, she heard the door open and glanced up to see Yamato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Uchiha who moved past Karin and took the blonde's hand. "Dobe, I'm here. It's okay."

As Tsunade continued the incision, they all felt a chakra flare up in the room and looked to see the blonde fox's eyes turning crimson. Kakashi looked over to see Yamato weaving signs and over to bed to see Sasuke had his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated and trained on the blonde, whispering soothing words into his ear.

Everyone was silent as Tsunade operated and soon a cry pierced the air as the first baby took its first breath. Handing it to Jiraiya to seal, Tsunade returned to her task of getting the second child out of Naruto and soon another cry pierced the air and she gave that one to the toad Sannin to seal so she could concentrate on closing Naruto wound.

However, Karin jumped into action before she could say anything. Holding her arm up to the fox's mouth in a silent command. Naruto sunk his fangs into her skin piercing it and drinking her blood and they all watched in mild fascination (well everyone except Sasuke) as the wound in his stomach healed on its own.

Removing her wrist from the blonde's mouth, she sagged into Sasuke, who caught her and guided her towards the chair. "Thank you Karin."

She simply grinned. "No problem. I mean he's family although I don't ever remember ever being this weak after letting you drink my blood to heal your wounds, but I think it had something to do with the Nine Tails."

"So, that's what you did, huh?" The Godaime murmured, "I heard Kunoichi of Uzu were natural healers." Turning to the tired blonde, she said softly, "You did well, Naruto. Would you like to see your babies?"

Weakly nodding, he watched as Sakura brought him the two little babies. "They're fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Congratulations Naruto! Sasuke!"

"My babies! Look at our little kits, Sasuke! We've got a boy and a girl this time," Naruto said smiling tiredly up at his mate. The raven looked down his blonde fox and their kits with a little smile and a look of pride on his face.

"Naruto," Karin called out from the other side of room as she got up slowly from the chair, "I want to see my nephew and niece!"

Coming over to the bed, the red haired woman looked down to see two little tan bodies with wisps of black hair and whiskered cheeks. When they opened their eyes, they could see that their boy had dark blue eyes like Sayuri and girl had dark brown like Sasuke.

"Alright, we have to sterilize and dress them, Naruto. Then you can spend some alone time with your family," Tsunade said, smirking as the blonde reluctantly handed the babies to Sakura and Hinata. As soon as the girls left, Jiraiya came over and sat down in the seat that had previously been occupied by Karin.

"So brat, how does it feel to be a mother of three?" he said ruffling blonde locks.

"It's tiring, but now that I am a mother, there's no way in hell that I'd ever take this experience back. I meant it when I told Sakura that I was glad she hit me with that jutsu." Beaming up at Sasuke, he added, "It's made both me and my mate very happy, ne Teme?"

The raven only nodded, his attention at the door as it opened to reveal Suigetsu, who was holding Mina, and Sayuri. The little girl dashed to her mother's side.

"Mommy, are you alright? Where's my sisters? I want to see them!" the energetic little girl said, bouncing up and down in place.

Motioning for Sasuke to place her on the bed, he leaned down to his princess and playfully ruffled her jet black locks. "Now, who told you that you were having sisters? You have a sister and a brother, little one and mommy and daddy are going to need you to be a very good big sister."

Just then, Sakura and Hinata came back into the room with two blankets and handed the pink one to Sasuke and the blue one to Naruto.

"Naru-chan," Sakura inquired, "what are you going to name them?"

Looking up at Sasuke for approval, Naruto said, "Sasuke and I kinda talked about it and we decided if we had another girl, we'd name her Mikoto after Sasuke's mother. But we haven't thought about a boy's name."

"Mamoru? What do you think about Mamoru, dobe?"

"Mamoru, meaning protector. He will protect both his sisters. I love it. Mamoru and Mikoto Uchiha. I love it!"

The raven haired man nodded in approval. "Mamoru and Mikoto Uchiha."

As Naruto looked around at the smiling faces in the room, he felt a purr rumble from his chest, causing everyone in the room to look at him in question. However he paid them no mind and instead patted his stomach and said more to himself than anyone else." I agree with you, Kurama. I love the way this has all turned out as well. Our pack is finally complete."

"Pack?" Sakura said, confusion clear in her voice.

"A pack is what a demon call their family. Karin, Sui, Mina, Sasuke, and my babies are my pack. However, a pack doesn't have to be blood related. I mean after all, everyone in this village is my family. The fox taught me a saying that he's heard before. Family is your Pack and your Pack is your life."

His hand found his mate's and squeezed it as he thought of how it all started with him sharing a kiss and a night with the Uchiha. He could have never fathom how that one night would change everything and bring him everything he'd ever dreamed about.

oOo

**FINALLY! It's done. Again, I'm soo sorry about the long wait. See, Clio1111, I hope you're happy now! And I hope the lemon came out okay. I hope it was to you guys' liking.**

**Again, thanks to all of you that supported this fanfic since the beginning and rode with me throughout all the craziness.**

**I'm thinking I'll take a break and then I'll start working on my Vampire Knight Fanfic "Blood Knight" so stay tuned.**

**As always, if you liked it, Let. Me. Hear. It.**

**Seriously people! Review or else Kisame will haunt your dreams!**

**Ja ne**

****-Hiei's Queen03****


End file.
